Spongebob Squarepants
Spongebob Squarepants is the title character of the popular Nickelodeon cartoon by the late Stephen Hillenburg, and a frequently appearing crossover character in all of the Nicktoons Unite series. He worked as a frycook at the Krusty Krab in the underwater Bikini Bottom and teamed up with Jimmy Neutron, Danny Phantom, and Timmy Turner on many different adventures up until Globs of Doom in 2008. Since then, he has not reappeared during the 10-year gap before Toon Wars, and was not summoned for its three major arcs by Jimmy knowing that the situation was too dangerous for him to handle. However, after 5 years of the Toon Wars, he reunites with the Nicktoons of old and allies with they and the Toon Force to put an end to a reality-bending virus commanded by the mysterious Toon God during Toon Wars: The Final Days. It is then revealed by Doug and many others Jimmy Neutron encounters throughout the crossover that the reason many cartoons don't get to thrive is because of a lifespan and profit expectancy set forth by the networks that aired them. The biggest cause being SpongeBob, whom the Corrupted and arguably the Forgotten Society hate most because of his long-lasting presence and for setting a standard for shows with less views than he. In spite of every attempt at swaying him down the path of exile and grief, SpongeBob still remains true to his beliefs and fights for the freedom of all cartoons big and small. He survived all battles of the cosmic conflict, and endured the reset of reality before being retrieved by the adult Turbo. Afterward, he was crushed when he came to discover that Doug Funnie was the Toon God all along, and he hated Spongebob the most out of all of them feeling that his show held the multiverse back. At the tail end of the ensuing battle, the Toon God attempted one last approach to destroying reality by erasing the Fourth Wall itself. But Spongebob took the shot, sacrificing his life for everyone else. It didn't take long after the Toon God's demise for Nicole to gain enough power to resurrect the fallen sponge. And during Jimmy's reality fix, Spongebob manually modified the settings of his own series, cancelling it to allow other shows to thrive without his placing a standard on them. As a result, however, he aged immediately up to near seniorhood, but his wishes had already been fulfilled. When met by the Nicktoons once again, he explains to them what he did and requests them to teach the new character in town based around himself, David, the ways of the Toon Force, to which they agree to do so. He is voiced by Tom Kenny. Trivia * In regards to Spongebob Squarepants being the most popular series on Nickelodeon, not only does it always win the Kid's Choice Awards, which has since become a meme in itself, the series is typically promoted over all else either by having Spongebob front and center in all their covers for promotional material, or putting the title first before the actual name of said material. The biggest example being Nicktoons Unite being renamed "Spongebob and Friends Nicktoons Unite" in Europe and the United Kingdom, later being the staple of Globs of Doom regardless of the region. GOD, what a narcissist. * Prior to Toon Wars' release of it's first saga, Spongebob had appeared in almost every one of Frozarburst's early works as a primary character. However, come the development of the series, Frozar would choose not to use him until a later date, feeling that Spongebob had been overused by Nickelodeon and other fanfiction writers. This choice, while risky at first, proved to be best for the crossover series as other characters like Jenny and Timmy were brought into the spotlight and each were given prominent treatment Spongebob likely would have gotten himself. * In many ways, Spongebob is both Frozarburst's favorite and least favorite character of his own series and the Nicktoons Unite series, stating that he was very much enjoyable in Seasons 1-4 but quickly grew to annoy him come the seasons following until he became an adult. * The rapid ending of the Final Days with an elderly Spongebob is strikingly similar to Steve Rodger's ending following Avengers Endgame. Both of which happily said "I think I'm done." Category:Characters Category:Spongebob Squarepants Category:Toon Wars Category:Toon Wars: The Final Days Category:Nicktoons Unite Category:Nicktoons